1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing pole holders, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing pole holder secured in a first forward position by a hook link and released to a second vertical position to withdraw a fish upon a strike being effected by a fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing pole holders to withdraw a fish secured by the fishing pole apparatus has been utilized in the prior art. The prior art heretofore, however, has utilized relatively complex organizations to effect retraction of a fish by a pole apparatus utilized. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,968 to Gould utilizes an anchor imbedded fishing rod support biased rearwardly by a spring arrangement and maintained in a forward position by a latch released upon a fish strike with a hook associated with a fishing pole apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,553 to Copeland sets forth a fishing rod holder arrangement wherein the trigger is actuated by rotation of a trip bar pivotally mounted onto an associated latch plate upon a fish strike directed onto a hook of the associated fishing rod arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,645 to Paarmann provides a fishing rod holder arrangement with a release mechanism wherein a rod link is secured to a plate member securing the fish holder arrangement, as opposed to the instant invention utilizing an elliptical rod link secured directly to an associated rod holder minimizing a need for the complex link arrangement of the Paarmann patent.
U S. Pat. No. 4,397,113 to Pinson wherein the rod retainer is held in the composition by a latch pivotally mounted on a support member whereupon the latch is released by an elongate trigger arm. The trigger arm utilizes a cam for movably engaging the latch, whereupon a strike is converted to rotation against the latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,018 to Kimball wherein a pivot mechanism to release the holder includes an eccentrically mounted release pin to release the rod holder upon a fish strike.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fishing pole holder apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in simplicity of construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.